Solo Mage
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Lucy is a member of Love ∧ Lucky. Both her parents died. But once she is the only one that will be participating in the Grand Magic Games will love blossom. Or will Lucy just reject the love the other members of other guilds give her. Who will she chose? You vote x3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ya this is another Fairy Tail story. I know what you are thinking I addicted with Fairy Tail. Well I am. So I hope you like Solo Mage! X3**

Ever since my father and mother has passed away. I was always in their guild. Or should I say a member of their guild. But I was the only mage they had and a very powerful one at that. I was in the guild known as Love & Lucky. My name is Lucy Heartifila. I am 16 and the only mage in this guild. I have waist long blonde hair with dark brown eyes, I was also was wearing my hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon, but also for my cloths I had a black dress that ended at my knees, and black flats. I never had a smile on my face nothing I'm always emotionless since my parents both died in a gun shot when they were both going to deliver something in Magnolia. They were robbed by bandits and killed in the process. I sighed. The guild was having a hard time shipping things and finding out where it should go. You could say that they were running around like insects. Well I better help them if they are ever going shut up.

"Lucy I'm going to need you to take this to the guild Fairy Tail for me please I have too much paperwork to do." A woman yelled out to me. I only nodded and grabbed the envelops from her hand. Another task to do. Just great.

"Oh and Lucy."

"What is Nikki?" I asked her.

"You'll be participating in the Grand Magic Games." She replied back. I only nodded and left.

~In another place of Fiore~

There was another guild that had the same noise but more like arguing and fighting. Well you guessed it, it was the guild known as Fairy Tail. They were at their usual fighting and drinking moments.

"Hey Ice pick come over here and fight me!" A pink haired boy yelled out to another raven haired boy.

"Winning against you will be easy. Bring it on flame brain!" The raven haired yelled out.

"IS THAT FIGHTING I HEAR?" A scarlet haired maiden yelled out to both males.

"N-no of course n-not Erza-chan. It's just a friendly fight see it'd o-over now." The two males hugged each other while dancing.

"That's what I thought." Erza smirked while eating her short cake. The guild suddenly went silent when a blonde haired girl entered the guild wearing all black with a messenger bag full of letters.

"Who are you and what do you want with Fairy Tail!" The pink haired boy yelled out.

"Be quiet Natsu!" Erza shouted looking at him with a glare. Natsu started to shiver. The raven haired boy laughed.

"You too Gray or do you want punishment?" Erza said with an evil glare. Gray shivered as well. The blonde haired girl only sweat dropped at the act she just saw.

"Oh who might you be?" A white haired barmaid had a cherry smile asked her.

"My name is Lucy Heartifila from the guild Love & Lucky. I'm a mage." Lucy told her.

"What are you here for?" Erza asked.

"Here I was sent to give Fairy Tail and the other guilds to give them the information sheet on the Grand Magic Games. You just have to fill the other out on who will be participating." Lucy explained with emotionless face giving the white haired women the letter

"Will you be participating in the games Lucy?" The barmaid questioned. Lucy nodded a yes. "I will but I will be working alone there are not any other mages except me. So if that's all I have taken my leave." Lucy started to walk to the entrance until Natsu stopped her.

"Hey before you leave you have to fight me to leave." He told her with a grin on his face. "Natsu what the hell are you doing?" Gray yelled out to him.

"If that's what will take for you to leave me alone and let me leave. I accept your challenge." Lucy told him. His grin got bigger as he dragged her out of the guild to the fighting field.

"Here, could you hold this for me?" Lucy asked a dark blue haired girl. The girl nodded.

"Of course. My name is Wendy by the way." The blue haired girl smiled. Lucy only nodded. She looked around and saw a brown haired woman who was making bets on who would win this fight. Lucy only sighed.

"Are you ready Lucy?" a short man said. Lucy looked at him with a questioning look on her face. _Since when did he get here?_ Lucy thought. She only nodded.

"Natsu are you ready?" The man yelled out.

"Yep I'm all fired up Gramps!" Natsu yelled as fire started from his hands. _So he is a fire mage._ Lucy made a tsk sound with her teeth.

"Ready, set, GO!" Master had started the fight. Natsu started to run at Lucy with full speed.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" He yelled. _Ah so he is a dragon slayer this will be interesting let's see how long he can last._ Lucy thought. Her eyes were closed she didn't move.

"AAAHHH!" Natsu came fast. Lucy shot her eyes open now her eyes were blood red. Natsu froze in place. His fire was vanishing. Lucy used her hand and a powerful force came from her hand and sent him flying.

"You shouldn't fight people who you can't match up powers with." Lucy told him. Natsu was on the ground with scratches and bruises all over his body. Lucy's eyes went back to normal and walked to Wendy who had her messenger bag.

"Thanks for holding it. And to the rest of you who are worried about the boy. He'll be fully recovered if you give him some of this with water." Lucy threw a blue liquid to the barmaid. The bar maid nodded. "My name is Mirajane Strauss. It's nice to meet you Lucy." Lucy of course only nodded.

"It's nice to see you as well. See you at the games in 3 weeks." Lucy walked off to the other guilds.

Everyone was fine over a while of what just happened to Natsu. But Natsu felt something in his heart when he first saw her. He thought that she was beautiful.

**Hahaha! Lol me my brother and two cousins where at a chines restaurant and we did Gangnam Style in front of stores it was really fun but we are also gonna do it on Halloween. Hope you like it Review please if you want more. NICOLE OUT PEACE! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks passes and the Grand Magic Games were going to come. For Fairy Tail A it was only going to be Natsu, Erza, Gray, Loki, and Elfman. For Fairy Tail B it was going to be Wendy, Cana, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, and Mira. For Sabertooth it was going to be Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Minerva, Orga, and Rufus. For Blue Pegasus it was Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. But also for Love & Lucky it was only Lucy. (A/N: I was too lazy to put down the other guilds so please forgive me!)

Once Fairy Tail got to the Games there was a maze. "How are we going to get through this?" Mira wondered. Natsu was looking around.

"Natsu what are you looking for?" Erza asked him. There was a whistle coming. "Do you hear that?" Evergreen sounded scared. Elfman held on to both his sister and Evergreen and had a protective face. There was a person in a cloak. The person looked up at them and took their hood off. It was Lucy.

"What's wrong with you people you looked like you seen a ghost?" She told them with an emotionless tone.

"Well we thought you were an evil person or something!" Natsu yelled out. Lucy looked at him and blinked a couple of times. Then at the others. She sighed.

"Well okay. But this is the maze to the entrance am I correct?" The guild members nodded. Loki was starting to feel his heart thump a couple of times and his face was a little red. _The way she talks, the way she is, and the way her face is just perfect. Why is my heart like this?_ Loki thought. Lucy looked at him as his face turned redder.

"Are you alright?" she asks him. Loki only nodded. She looked back at the maze. Natsu felt his heart and his face turn the same as Loki's but tried to hold his blush when he looked at her.

"Well if you want to get through the maze you have to fallow me. I delivered some things to them so it may be an easy task." Lucy told them. They all nodded. After a while they made it the end of the maze. They saw a pumpkin headed man.

"Well it appears you made it Fairy Tail and Love & Lucky is I correct?" He asks. Lucy only nodded. She showed him her Love & Lucky sign. It was on her neck in the cooler white, it had a heart and a four leaf clover on it.

"I'm the only member of Love & Lucky who will participate in the games." She told him with a sigh. His eyes widen.

"But who allowed this?!" He asks. Lucy looked at him. "The Person in charge of the games said it will bring in more money to this place and then they would have new equipment." His eyes turned back to normal. He only nodded. Well it appears both of the guilds made it first so it's a tie for the both of you. You can all go to your own guild hotels that are on the other side of the arena.

Lucy nodded as she went to go turn to walk away. Erza grabbed her by the arm. She looked over to look at her smiling face.

"What…?"

"I want you to have a quick battle with me before you go to your hotel. If that's alright. I want to see how strong you are?" Erza told her. The Fairy Tail guild looked at her wide eyed.

"E-Erza are you sure about this remember what happened to Natsu?" Wendy told her. Gray nodded. Natsu just walked up to the both of them.

"Let me join in too. This time Lucy I'll bet you." Natsu said with a hoping grin on his face. Gray stepped up as well.

"Ya I wanna see if you can beat the three of us in a match. Three against one." Gray said with a smirk in his face.

Lucy only looked at them with no expression at all. Then she looked over to where the pumpkin headed man was with two other guilds. Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus. Then she walked over to them.

"Hold on for a sec." She told them. They only nodded.

Sting and Rogue looked over to Lucy who was walking over to the pumpkin headed man. "OI! Blonde what are you doing here!" Sting yelled. She only ignored him and taped to man's shoulder. He looked over to her.

"What is it?" He asks.

"If anything could be asked but the Fairy Tail mages want to have a quick battle with me three on one will that be alright with you? It's only going to be in the arena." She asked him. Sting's ears perked up when he heard the word fight.

"Make that five on one blonde we still didn't finish our fight." Lucy only shrugged as Rogue only stayed silent. The pumpkin man was thinking it.

"Alright but I would like to record it so I would have proven that you actually fought with 5 mages. Or else the boss won't believe me," Lucy only nodded. As she walked back to the three mages with Sting and Rogue.

"So what he say and why is Sabertooth here?" Natsu wondered with a small blush.

"He said alright as long as he records it. And the reason they are here is because they wanted to settle a score with me." Lucy said with no emotion. The Fairy Tail mages nodded. Lucy took off her cloak. She was wearing a sleeveless gold shirt that only went up to her waist with a Love & Lucky sign in the bottom corner of it. She was also wearing black short shorts, with some black boots, but she also wore a black coat that went down to her ankles that had a gold trimming. On the back it also had the Love & Lucky sign in gold. As that happened she put her black gloves on. Natsu, Loki, Sting, Rogue, and Gray started to blush.

"What's wrong with you guys your face is turning red?" Lucy questioned. Erza agreed with her as well.

"IT'S NOTHING!" The boys yelled. Lucy only shrugged. And started to walk to the middle of the arena. Till Eve tackled her into a hug.

"Lucy-sama!" He yelled out. They both fell on the floor. "Ohayo Eve." Lucy told him as nothing happened. He started to hug Lucy a lot more like a mother. Lucy gave him a hug back.

"EVE! Oh hello Lucy." Hibiki and Ren yelled out to both Eve and Lucy.

"Ohayo. Hibiki. Ren." She told them. The 5 boys were getting angry that Eve was hugging Lucy.

"Um… Lucy don't we have a battle to start." Erza told her. Lucy nodded as she let go of Eve and held his shoulders.

"You can watch with Hibiki, and Ren so don't come close to the fight. Alright?" Lucy sounded like a mother. Eve only nodded and walked back with Hibiki and Ren. Lucy looked over to Hibiki who had a slight blush on his face.

"Hold him back alright?" Hibiki nodded along with Ren to a far enough place to watch the fight with other guilds coming to watch. The pumpkin headed man started his camera.

The 6 mages went to the middle of the arena and into their fighting stance except Lucy. Who just closed her eyes.

"Just a fair warning… I won't hold back." She opened her eyes to see that their red. The fight has begun….

**Lol cliffhanger REVIEW PLEASE or I'll watch you in your sleep. Lol x3**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's eyes were blood red. She made no movement as she stared at the mages with a blank expression on her face. The mages were getting ready to attack. The guilds looked at the battle and cheering for the mages in the arena. But of course Cana was making bets to see who is going to win.

"Just a fair warning… I won't hold back." Lucy told them. They only smirked. Lucy looked at them. "Very well than… I'll be the first. Dark Midnight!" Lucy shouted. The sky turned dark no one could see.

"What the hell…" Gray questioned. They heard Lucy whistle. "This move allows me to fight in the dark. Only I can see in this kind of darkness. But not to worry you have dragon slayers you can smell me out. But another problem my sent is everywhere. So…good luck to you all." Lucy told them.

Erza looked around. She couldn't see anything. "How am I supposed to fight if I can't see?" She mumbled to herself. "Go question Erza how can you?" Lucy whispered into her ear. Erza swing her sword. She wasn't there. Erza though for a while.

"LOKI CAN YOU HEAR ME!" she yelled out. "Ya I can what do you need Erza?" Loki questioned. "I'm going to need you to make a lot of light can you do that?" "Yes of course I'll try Erza." Loki agreed. He used his magic to take away the darkness and bring it to the light day. Lucy was on the ground.

"Who…beat her?" Sting questioned. He was angry that he didn't beat her himself. The others shrugged. No one beat her but how. The 5 mages went to Lucy.

"Lucy are you alright?" Lucy opened her eyes. She smiled. "I'm fine Erza-chan I really am." Lucy told her. Erza took her sword and stabbed her in the heart. Eve watch her do it and tears fell from his eyes.

"Erza! Why did you do that?" Eve yelled. Before he knew it there was a puff of smoke. That wasn't Lucy.

"Erza how did you know it wasn't Lucy?" Natsu asked. Erza looked up at him.

"Natsu tell me this how would emotionless Lucy turn into a happy cherry Lucy?" Erza told him. He only said and oh. There was a whistle again. The 5 mages looked up to see Lucy on a statue that was there.

"Well I guess Erza was smarter than I thought." Lucy told herself. She jumped down the statue and had no scratches or anything.

"So let's see what you got. Your move." She told them. Sting and Natsu smirked.

"Fire dragon's roar!"

"White dragon's roar!"

The two roars came at Lucy. She didn't move from her spot. Her eyes were still red. The attacks hit her. There was a puff of smoke.

"Did we get her?" Natsu asked. Sting only shrugged. The smoke was still there. Out came a running Lucy she touched both of the boys chest with her hands and with a powerful force sent them flying to the other side of the arena. They were both badly hurt. As they tried to stand up. They couldn't they both fell back. The fight still was going on Rogue and Gray was using their magic to try and stop her. They couldn't she was just too fast. Lucy came from behind Gray and kneeled him with full force on his back to send him fling to another side of the arena. Just then Rogue punched her stomach. Sending flying into the air. But she just had no painful expression on her face. She landed gracefully. She wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at it. Erza and Rogue were the only ones left.

"I thought it would take a while for one of you to actually land a single punch on me. I guess I was right." She told herself. Rogue looked into her eyes as his widen.

"What's wrong Rogue. Did you fall into my trap if you agree? You are right. You did. Sand Cube!" Rogue was in a cube of sand that was spinning and being hit in different places. Once the cube made a stop it fell on to the ground with an unconscious Rogue. Erza was that last one.

"You can give up Erza. Or do you want to end up like the others?" Lucy asked her. Erza grew angry she changed into her holy armor.

"I will beat you Lucy." She said in a stern voice. Lucy only shrugged and nodded.

"I like to see you try Scarlet."

The guilds that were watching brought the others to the medical area. After they were all bandaged up they watched Erza and Lucy fight with each other.

Who is going to win this fight…

**Cliffhanger! Review if you want to know what happens next. X3**

**Nicole out PEACE! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was a fight between Fairy Tail's Erza Scarlet and Love & Lucky's Lucy Heartifila. Both mages are powerful. But one question still remains. Who will win?

There was a dead silent. Erza and Lucy stared at each other not a single word was said. Erza was mad. Her eyes turned darker as Lucy's eyes still had no emotion in them but still blood red.

"Come on Erza it's your move now." Lucy told her. Erza only stayed put. Lucy whistled and nodded. "So you can't move your body?" Lucy told her. The guilds looked at them wide eyed. Erza was trying to move her body but couldn't.

"What did you do to me body?!" Erza yelled out. Lucy only looked at her. "Was it really me who made your body stop or was it something else? What is it Erza was it me or something else? Tell me I would love to hear it." Lucy told her.

"It's not you. It's me anger I'm trying to hold back." Erza told her as she lowered her sword. "But I am willing to bet you Lucy!" Erza yelled out. She lifted her sword up and ran after Lucy. Lucy dodged all her attacks. After a while Lucy kicked Erza in the stomach. Erza coughed a bit of blood.

"Dance My Blades!" She yelled out. 50 types of weapons aimed at Lucy and hit her.

"LUCY!" Eve yelled out.

There was a big puff of smoke every one covered their eyes. As soon the smoke lifted Erza was found on the floor and Lucy was still standing. The guild mages gasped. Erza was beaten. Lucy walked over to where Erza was lying. Lucy's eyes turned green and she touched Erza's head. The bruises were gone and the cuts as well. After Lucy's eyes turned normal.

"Only one thing before the Games really starts. I guess you should start training more so you could beat me Erza." Lucy told her as she pulled out a hand to help her stand up. Erza looked up at her and smiled as she took a hold of her hand.

"I will and just to say thank you for the fight I never met a worth opponent like you Lucy. Thank you." Erza told her. Lucy only nodded and walked away. But she stopped.

"No thank you Erza." Lucy turned her head to her and gave her a small smile. That was the first time in years that she smiled. She turned back and walked away to the Love & Lucky Hotel.

The pumpkin headed man stopped the recording and jumped up in the air full of excitement. Mira looked over to him. "What has got you all excited?" She asked with a small smile. He looked at Mira and his smile grew bigger.

"It's the first time in years since Lucy has ever smiled or even showed any emotion to anything or anyone and I got it all on tape!" He squalled like a fan girl would.

"Really?" Mira asked. He nodded. "Yes but she also smiled so many times when she was a kid! Until… her mother and father died delivering something. It was her birthday as they said they would come back on the day you were born. She lost all her emotion that day. I would understand how she felt. That dreadful day. She was just so young." The man's eyes soften. Mira was on the trying so hard to not cry.

"That is very sad. Having to have you to have both parents killed on your birthday." Mira cried. The man nodded. Mira knew what to do. She ran to the Love & Lucky hotel. Elfman, Loki and Eve fallowed her.

Mira was out of breath and knocked on the door. Lucy opened it to see Mira having tears in her eyes. "What's w-" Mira gave her a hug as Lucy's eyes widen in shock. The 3 boys looked at her actions and looked at them.

"You don't have to hide your feelings anymore Lucy. You can cry if you need to. You miss them so much but you just can't have people bothering you about it. But it's alright I know you miss them so much. You can cry Lucy I'll be here for you…" Mira told her.

Lucy felt teas coming up in her eyes. She couldn't hold it any longer she had to cry. Mira held her tightly and brushed her hair.

Elfman, Loki, and Eve Looked at the two girls. They went over to them and saw Lucy in tears. Loki and Eve hugged her as well trying to calm her down.

"It's alright Lucy-san. We are here for you." Eve told her. "Ya so you don't have to cry anymore. You're okay now." Loki told her. Lucy looked at the both of them and smiled.

"Aregato. Eve. Loki. Aregato." Mira and Elfman smiled as they saw Lucy smile.

_Either way she'll forget the day she cried and go back to the emotionless Lucy that was both loved and lucky. _ Mira thought wiping away a tear from her eye as Elfman kept on saying how manly this moment is. They all laughed.

**Hello to people that love Solo Mage so far how do you like it. Review so I can post up new chapters k. Nicole out peace! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy sighed as she looked at the guilds. She had an annoyed face on. The Games were over and Lucy won for the guild but she was thinking about quitting the guild for another. The guilds yelled at each other on which guild would get her. Lucy only had an emotionless face while grabbing her bag to leave the arena. She walked past the guilds without them knowing. Hibiki noticed and ran after her.

"Lucy! Wait!" Lucy turned to face him. She had a blank expression.

"What is it?" Hibiki looked at her for a while before gulping.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job at the Games. But one question where will you be going once you'll leave Love & Lucky?" Lucy only shrugged.

"I'm not so sure about that part yet but I was thinking of going solo from now. But if you need anything? Here" Lucy grabbed a stack of cards out of her bag and gave them to him. "These cards allow you to call me when ever. Give one to each master of each guild do you understand Hibiki?" He only nodded and gave her a small hug then pulled away.

"Eve is gonna miss you, you know." Lucy looked at him and sighed. "I know. But tell Eve that he can call me whenever he wants alright." He nodded again.

"Good. Well I better be going see you around. Chow." Lucy walked away waving back at him. He waved back and went back to the other guilds.

"No Lucy's coming with us!"

"No u-"

"She already left." Hibiki said. The guilds stopped fighting and looked at him the around them. Lucy wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Erza asked. Hibiki shrugged. "I don't know but we can still talk to he using these cards." He told her as he gave them out to every master.

"Oh and Eve this personally yours. Lucy told me you can talk to her whenever you want." He told him as he handed him the card. Eve had tears in his eyes while smiling. He left quickly to go talk to Lucy. They just sweat dropped over his actions.

"But did she say what guild she was joining?" Natsu asked.

"She only said that once she quit Love & Lucky she would be a solo mage from now on. But she also said if you need help with big missions you can call her with the cards."

"What else did she tell you?" Makarov asked.

"Nothing else after that. But she did give me a hug~" Hibiki told them with sparkles around him. Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gray, and Loki gave him a glare.

"LUCY~!" Eve yelled out in joy. They walked over to him Lucy was a hologram while looking at Eve with a little smile on her face as Eve was just smiling widely at her.

"Ohayo Eve." Lucy called out to him.

"What did you leave Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy looked at him and frond. "I had to Eve I have too many things to take care of. Sorry Eve." Eve only smiled in agreement.

"It's alright Lucy-san I understand. But please come visit Blue Pegasus once in a while. Please for me." Eve told her while giving her puppy dog eyes. Lucy giggled. The entire boy's heart thumped at the sound of her giggle. It was cute.

"Alright I will Eve but only for you okay. Well I better be going Eve I need to do a lot of stuff right now talk to you later alright?"

"Hai! Bye Lucy-san." The hologram of Lucy turned off as Eve put the card in his pocket and looked at the guild members with a confused look in his face.

"What?" the guild members sweat dropped.

"It's nothing Eve but was that really Lucy. She just smiled and giggled." Eve nodded at Natsu.

"Yep. When the fight between the 6 of you. Mira, Loki, Elfman, and I fallowed Mira. She looked like she was going to cry. The three of us hid behind the corner and heard everything. So that's why Lucy only shared a bit of emotion with us." Eve explained with a cherry smile. Loki just blushed at the memory of when he held Lucy in his arms.

Erza only nodded and smiled. "So it looks like we got her to expose some of her emotions." The guild members looked at her and smiled as well.

"Well we better get going." Erza said while grabbing her things. They nodded but sweat dropped at how many things Erza had.

As the guild left the arena the pumpkin man stood there with an evil grin on his face. "Looks like we found her weakness. Didn't we?" He told himself as he began to walk away from the arena.

~Three Weeks Later At Fairy Tail~

"You wanna go Ice pick!" Natsu yelled out. As he threw a chair at Gray. Luckily Gray dodged it.

"Ha takes a lot more than that to beat me Flame brain!"

"Is that fighting I hear?" Erza yelled out to them. The two boys hugged each other and did a dance.

"No one's fighting Erza-chan see. Just a friendly fight right Natsu?"

"Aye."

The guild became quiet but once they saw who it was they cheered. It was Lucy she stood at the guild doors with no emotion and only had a black dress, black boots, and her hair was down.

"Lucy is that really you?" Levy asked. Lucy looked at her and nodded. Levy and Wendy ran over to her giving her a hug. Lucy smiled a little.

"Lucy-san we missed you so much." Wendy told her. Lucy only sighed while patting her head. "You don't really have to say that to me. I know that you missed me. Eve always tells me that when I visit their guild. So how are you guys doing?" Lucy asked. Erza stood up and faced her.

"Same ole, same old. But if you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Erza asked her. Lucy was about to speak until master came out.

"I called her here…" The guild members looked up at him.

"Ya I heard that I could be useful to take down a dark guild." Lucy told them.

The master nodded, "Yes and the other people who will be going on this trip along with Lucy is. Wendy, Loki, Erza, Natsu, and Gray." He pointed at each one of them. "You will also be assisted with Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, and Lamia Scale."

Lucy only gave a smile and nodded. "We won't let you down Makarov." The rest of the guild cheered.

"_You can't hide forever Lucy you will let the darkness absorb you whole. Mwahahahaha."_ A voice in the shadows laughed. Lucy stopped and looked around. There was no one.

**If this isn't great don't blame me I'm sorry and thx for reviewing. Thanks again. NICOLE OUT PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy didn't move as she looked side to side. No one. Master saw what she was doing and walked up to her. "You feel it too right?" Lucy sighed and nodded. The guild turned quiet as they stared at Lucy and Makarov.

"Though, that's not important right now. I will meet you all at the Train Station in one hour don't be late or I'll leave without you. So with that said I'll be going now." Lucy turned to the door and stared to walk.

"Oh and Makarov when we get back I need to have a talk with you if that's alright?" Master nodded.

"Yes, of course."

The guild stood quiet and Makarov had a straight face on. He just stared at the door. Once he turned around.

"MIRA can I have a beer please!" He yelled out. The guild sweat dropped at his childish antics. The white haired Barmaid had a smile on her face and nodded.

"Of course Master coming right up!"

The Master walked towards the bar and sat at the bar counter where Mira gave him the mug full of beer.

"Master if you don't mind me asking but what were you and Lucy talking about?" Mira questioned. Makarov looked at her then at the door again and sighed.

"Well a while ago I felt this powerful type of magic and Lucy felt it as well. We didn't know what it was but we were going to talk more about it later." Mira nodded.

"But why didn't the rest of the guild feel the same power? If it was that strong we should've felt it as well." Makarov looked at her once more and shrugged.

"I'm not so positive Mirajane. Let's just hope it's not who I expect it to be."

* * *

Lucy waited stared to walk to the station hoping they would be there early so I wouldn't leave with out them. Lucy was thinking. _What was that powerful force that I felt when I was at the Fairy Tail guild? Could it be a threat to them or was it just- no stop I shouldn't be thinking about this right now I have a mission to do._

Her paste went faster so she could get there on time. It almost felt like she was running. Once Lucy got to the station the Fairy Tail mages were there I looked at the stations clock. They arrived ten minutes earlier. Lucy sighed and walked to them.

"Come on we have to get the tickets." Lucy told them. They all nodded. Lucy walked to the ticket stand.

"Could we have 6 tickets to the Blue Pegasus please?" Lucy asked. The male behind the box nodded and handed us the tickets.

"How much will that be sir?" Lucy asked with blank eyes.

"Oh nothing it's free for a blond beauty like yourself ma'am." The man replies with a wink. Lucy felt a shivered but Lucy didn't show it. Lucy only nodded.

"Thank you. Come one_." I swear I saw. Loki, Gray, and Natsu have glares. But it might have just been my imagination._

When we got on the train I sat near the window seat. The boys were fighting which one of them sat next to me and across. But Erza and Wendy beat them to it. They all looked disappointed. Lucy just ignored them.

The train started to move as Natsu was becoming noshes. Lucy looked at him with a twitch in her eye. "Before was fine what's wrong with him now?" Lucy asked. Gray and Loki started to laugh at him.

"Wendy I thought you preformed Troia on him before we got on here?" Erza told her while glaring at the two boys.

"I did but I think it's not working on him anymore." Wendy told her with a few tears falling out of her eyes.

"Wendy when we get back I'll teach you stronger healing magic if you like." Lucy told her with no emotion. She smiled and nodded.

"So salamander here has motion sickness?" They nodded. Natsu flung his head out the window and puked. Lucy sighed for the last time and put her hand on Natsu's stomach. He blushed while he felt her touch him on the stomach.

There was a green glow coming from her hand and once it faded. She pulled it away and looked out the window. Natsu just blinked. He wasn't sick anymore.

"Just sit back down you'll be fin for the rest of the way." I told him. He only nodded and sat down. Wendy looked at me and smiled. "I would like to know a bit more of your magic Lucy." Erza then looked at me. "Ya we want to know what type of magic you have." Erza told me. I just looked at the both of them.

"That is classified information." I told them. They only groan in response. _This is going to be a long train ride. I hope I live till the end of it._


End file.
